


If you can't come to Christmas

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2017 [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Little Arthur is sick. He misses his friends.Seems like his friends have a rather similar idea.





	If you can't come to Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Have a Camelot Christmas 2017! Day 9

Arthur hated this. He was coughing and sweating and when he wasn’t sweating and coughing, he was freezing and having trouble breathing. He hated being sick. What sucked the most was that Doc Gaius had made him stay in bed on Christmas, saying something about a flu going around and him having a fever and all those stupid things that meant he couldn’t play with the others. He was sure that he wasn’t conti…conta…couldn’t give the others whatever he had, he could as well get up and play with them! 

Then again, he felt weak and sleepy most of the time and when he was awake, his mom or Mrs. Emrys were there to give him weird tasting tea, change his pyjamas and stroke his hair. The last part wasn’t too bad, but he’d never admit that. 

Clinging to the plush dragon Merlin had given him for his birthday, Arthur looked outside the window. He didn’t like this one bit and wondered what the others were doing.

He woke up again when his door opened and his friends snuck in, giggling and dragging stuff along. 

“Shhh, don’t wake him up! We have to decorate everything before he does!” Merlin pointed to a space where Leon and Percy sat down a box. 

Arthur didn’t dare to move.

There was lots of giggling and shushing when they unpacked random ornaments and hung them at window handles, the lamp on his nightstand and one of his bedposts. They placed tinsel over most every piece of furniture and somehow they had managed to get their hands on fairy lights. 

“We need to put that on the window! Like…around it!” Leon insisted.

“My mom always did it that way.” Percy said and they all fell silent for a moment. They all knew Percy’s mom wasn’t there anymore. 

Gwaine climbed on Arthur’s little desk but didn’t reach the top of the window, so he hung the fairy lights over the handle of the window as well and Merlin draped it over the things on Arthur’s desk when they finally found a plug and plugged it in. 

“All festive.” Merlin nodded as he admired their work. 

Arthur blinked and rubbed his eye. “What?” 

“Shhh, talking will only make you cough again.” Merlin ordered. 

“What’s going on?” Now that he was a bit more awake, Arthur found it a bit embarrassing that the boys had seen him sleeping with the plush dragon in his arm. 

“We thought,” Leon started.

“Now that you can’t come to Christmas,” Gwaine added.

“We’ll bring Christmas to you.” Percy smiled. 

“Do you think your father will scold us for taking things from the tree in the big room with the fireplace?” Leon worried his lower lip with his teeth and plucked at the hem of the sweater he had put on over his pyjamas. 

“We only broke one ornament!” Gwaine beamed and showed the gap that the front tooth that had fallen out two weeks ago had left. 

“Two.” Percy shuffled his feet that were in fluffy reindeer slippers. 

Merlin looked as if he knew exactly that they were in trouble for the mess they had left but then took the book he had brought. 

Arthur coughed and then asked “What’s that?”

“We all need to hear the story.” Merlin climbed into Arthur’s bed, on the foot end and slipped under the cover. When he noticed Arthur’s look, he shook his head. “I can’t catch your cold from your feet.” 

The others got comfortable on the couch, sharing the big soft fleece blanket as they settled in to listen when Merlin started reading.

“’Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house…”

 

Ygraine, who followed the path of destroyed baubles and lost tinsel, smiled when she found the boys asleep and the fairy lights still illuminating the room an hour later.


End file.
